


Shoot: a fan-made spin off trailer

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream that Root and Shaw got their own Person of Interest spin off aptly titled "Shoot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot: a fan-made spin off trailer




End file.
